Arena team
An Arena team is a team of 2, 3 or 5 players formed to compete in the Arena PvP system. Creating a team As of Season 9 and Cataclysm, arena teams are created simply in the Arena Teams tab of the honor interface. You click on an empty team banner, which brings up a creation menu. Select your team name and design your banner, then click create. After your team is created, selecting the banner in the Arena Teams tab will allow you to see your roster, your stats, and will include an Add Member button. The player you are inviting must be online at the time of the invite. You must be 80 or 85 to create a team. As of season 6 (Patch 3.1) newly formed teams have their Team Rating set to 0 that you must raise by fighting against other groups. Before patch 3.1 the first time the Arena Team is created, it starts with 1500 Team Rating. To leave or disband a team, you can type /teamdisband team_type or /teamquit team_type (where team_type is 2v2, 3v3, or 5v5). Team rating Each team has a Team rating. This rating reflects how well your team is doing in the Arena PvP system; the higher your rating, the better. When you queue up for a fight, the matchmaking system uses your rating to find a suitable match if the average personal Arena rating is a 150 points range of the Team rating. Every time your team wins a match, your rating goes up, and every time you lose a match, your rating goes down. The amount by which your rating changes depends on your team's rating compared to the other team's rating – if you win against a higher ranked team, your rating will improve more than if you steamrolled a weaker team. Similarly, losing against a weaker team will hurt your rating more than losing against superior enemies. The exact formulas are a bit more complicated than that, but the basic idea is similar to the Elo ranking system used for professional chess.See "From Team Ratings to Arena Points" section of Arena Within your arena team, each player has an individual rating, and the highest individual rating appears to make up the overall team rating. This individualized rating reflects how many matches each team member has played and the results of those matches. This replaces the old system in which each team member had to play 30% of matches to get a rating, explained in the "Before Cataclysm" section below. Your team rating starts at 0, and as you win matches you gain rating. Your rating cannot go below 0. However, your matchmaking rating, which is shown to you in the results at the end of the match but is otherwise hidden, seems to use the older system which starts a team at 1500, and is based on the chess ranking mentioned above. Your personal rating goes up and down depending on the change to your team rating for the matches you play. For example, if you win a match and gain 96 rating, your personal rating will be 96. If your team later wins a match which you do not play in, your personal rating will not change. Instead of gaining points at the end of the week, players now receive Conquest Points as they win a match. The number of Conquest Points you can earn daily is capped at 1343. If a team's matchmaking or standard rating is significantly higher than yours, you will not lose any team rating for losing a match, although you may lose matchmaking rating. In Patch 5.4 Before Cataclysm Creating a team Previously, in Wrath of the Lich King and before, to create an Arena team one had to purchase an Arena Charter from any NPCs: * - Located at The Ring of Trials in Nagrand * - Located at Gadgetzan in Tanaris * - Located at Circle of Blood in Blade's Edge Mountains * - Dalaran Sewers You had to be level 80 to purchase one;Before Wrath of the Lich King was released, the level requirement was 70. they are available in three formats:See "Building Your Team" section of the old Arena page *Arena Team Charter (2v2) - *Arena Team Charter (3v3) - *Arena Team Charter (5v5) - Once a charter was purchased, it had to be signed by the number of players the Team Charter is for, and then returned to an to formalize the team and select the team banner. Arena Charters and the above NPCs are no longer in the game as of Cataclysm. Team rating At the end of each week, your Team rating is used to calculate how many Arena points your team will receive for the week. Your team must have fought a minimum of ten matches per week to be rewarded with Arena points, and a player must have been in at least 30% of all your matches to be eligible for that week's points. It is important to note that the points you receive in a given week is determined by only one team, and not from a combination of all your teams. Whichever team you are a member of that would receive the most points after accounting for Team rating and team type becomes the sole source for your points for that week. The transformation from your Team rating to Arena points starts off as a linear function, but once you go beyond a certain rating threshold, the function becomes logistic. This means that you will see a significant payoff increase once your Team rating goes beyond a certain point, but the high-end spectrum of the ratings will eventually notice diminishing returns. In addition, 2v2 and 3v3 teams are subject to a handicap where they receive less points than a 5v5 team with the same Team Rating. References See also * Arena PvP system External links ;News ;Old Category:Arena PvP Category:PvP Category:Game terms